polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Privatejfx141/Fourth Reich Rising Fanfic
Since the Reichtangle fan fiction was removed from the Reichtangle page, I decided to repost this on a blog. The fan fiction was originally posted on the Evolution of Germany comments section. It has since been deleted. Fourth Reich Rising ISIS invades into EU clay, Germany does not want debtors of not paying so Reichtangle is activated. Giant reichtangle stomps forward with laser eyes and pickelhaube, but cannot into disengage once enemy is handled. Poland becomes State of Neupreußen. Reichtangle successfully invades Russia clay during winter somehow, and all know that is not possible. News is therefore ignored as marching continues. USA is busy of listening and watching you watching porn so does not notice reichtangle performing clay grafts in the field. UK porn filter blocks all of international news and all are of think world peace. French notice, but UK is deaf and USA is in the basement with spy gear still. French returns into nuclear power. Reichtangle descends upon China and India, using Germany's green technology it is able to turn toxic air into power and weapons. Boats full of plastic crap are still en route to USA and hence China will not be known of fall for many weeks. Taiwan into retake mainland but smog into contaminating bubble tea supply. Japan has forgot how to war and gets into a weird porn competition with Germany, which surprisingly leads to more deaths than conventional warfare and due to USA spy gears relaying the unfiltered results the intelligence agencies are completely hollowed out. USA now has madmen without eyes screaming and destroying stuff all over the country. Mass riots, martial law and Texas makes a break from the union. Anarchy ensues and USA is busy with infighting. Reichtangle has now added all of conquered clay into mechanism. North Korea screams of repelling western pigdogs, but dies trapped in room with fan. UK is of police state, but biggest weapon is pointy stick. Reichtangle assimilates their CCTV cameras and now citizens may only poop on Thursday. Spain of too depressed to fight but French is of backbone. Years of joke flag have made them angries, and using nuclear power they have forcefield of holding back reichtangle. Australia is about an increase of "boat people" and cannot into anything not racism. Canada is busy apologizing as USA anarchy spreads and destroys everywhere except Yellowknife, because that clay is freakishly cold. Mexico, having no pesos for cartels implodes. Ebola runs rampant through Africa, not they would have stood for long against the reichtangle anyways. South America collectively noticed nothing except a lack of European teams in the world cup. Brazil hushes up any news that might distract them as they take the cup and their honor back. Now though the rest of the world is either Germany or in flames, and the reichtangle comes forth from the sea like a Voltron made of U-boats. As the horror bears down upon them the Brazil soccer team holds the cup aloft after narrowly defeating French, showing reichtangle what it has lost in quest for clay. French is of only European there. Reichtangle cannot process and system begin of failure, the monster collapses under the realization of its sacrifice. Germany uses industrious nature and undoes most damage, except to crazy dictatorships. The true fourth Reich begins, an age not of war and dominance but of cooperation, peace and advancement. All diseases are cured in time for Christmas. Fin Category:Blog posts